


Bentou

by bynks



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cares about chocolate on Valentine’s when you can get a bentou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bentou

****A smile was plastered n Inoo’s face all the way to the jimusho. Humming his favorite song while stepping into the dressing room that he shares with nine other grown man, he himself wondered how could they even fit in the little room. “Someone’s gay.” Morimoto spoke as he counted the chocolates he collected from his locker. “And he’s without any chocolate.” He continued a little annoyed being ignored.

Still smiling he spoke joyfully. “Who needs chocolates, when you can get a bentou from your tutor.” Inoo beamed. Nine pair of eyes darted at him as all of them agape.


End file.
